


Proverbs

by SlashGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Mild Dom/Sub Elements, Multi, Slow Build, Team Free Love, Threesome, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the angels unable to gain access back into heaven, they begin to formulate a plan. In the mean time, Gabriel tries to teach Castiel to relax, and teaches him about proverbs. Each chapter follows a different proverb. Team free love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue.

Dean still wasn't fully aware of what happened, but all of the angels had been kicked out of heaven. For days he had tried to call Castiel, both through prayer and the phone, but with no answers, and the news reports were getting crazier by the minute. It was all starting to make Dean a bit worried.

The last thing he had expected was Castiel turning up at their bunker with a beaten and bruised Gabriel hanging off him. Before he had even had a chance to question it, Castiel was pushing his way inside, all but dragging the smaller man along with him.

“What the...”

“I don't have time to explain matters this very moment, Dean, but I will.” Bright blue eyes locked with Dean's greens, and the Winchester nodded his head.

“Can I get you anything?” he motioned to the limp Gabriel, but Castiel just shook his head.

“My brother needs rest, we will be in the spare quarters until he is well, then all shall explained.”

With that both angels were gone.

Dean mentally berated himself. If the news reports had even a hint of truth, Castiel and Gabriel were far from still being angels.


	2. Chapter 1 – Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I'll be good.'  
> 'Please, stop!'  
> 'Father, help me.'

Chapter 1 – Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.

“Gabriel.”

The voice sounded familiar.

“Gabriel.”

Soft. So Soft. Cool like water washing over his skin, cleaning him, refreshing him. But his body, it felt hot, torn, in pieces and breaking even further, his mind screaming 'danger!'. In between consciousness and unconsciousness, Gabriel was vaguely aware of himself muttering, pleading. But the voice was back. Soft.

“Go to sleep, brother.”

Then blackness.

 

Sam was worried. Gabriel had been burning up, so he had helped Castiel fill up a tub with water and ice, and it had helped, but... Gabriel was clearly in distress. Now Sam wasn't fluent in enochian, but he knew pleads when he heard them, no matter the language.

'I'll be good.'  
'Please, stop!'  
'Father, help me.'

They were also a clear indication that something untoward had happened. From Castiel's stiff expression, and his wary glances at the wounds covering Gabriel, he knew what had happened, or at least had a good idea, but wasn't going to share with the Winchesters any time soon.

Helping hold Gabriel as Castiel dried the man with care, Sam took a better stock of the wounds covering the small and pale body. The once soft back was covered with older looking cuts, and fresh burns. The logical part of Sam's mind put the burns down to Gabriel falling from heaven, his wings turning to ashes.

The rest however... well they certainly weren't the type to be self inflicted.

Both Winchesters were ushered out f the spare room, and Sam looked with worry over to his brother.

“What do you think happened?”

“Don't know, but Cas is pretty shaken. Must've been bad, Heaven torture maybe, they're mostly dicks so I wouldn't put it past them.”

Well that made sense he supposed, Castiel had been 'reformed' by Naomi, not to mention it had been done previously as well, when Castiel had first considered helping Dean beyond his orders.

It made sense that the most rebellious angel, next to Lucifer of course, would have more drastic measures used against him. That did nothing to put Sam at ease however.

Angels were devious at the best of times, who knew what they had done to Gabriel to try and get the Archangel back onto their side.

 

It was a few hours later that Sam heard the starts of movement inside the spare room.

Only then the soft voices rose to shouts.

The Winchester brothers glanced at each other before they both jumped to their feet, rushing to Castiel and Gabriel, fearing the worst. Upon opening the door, they saw something neither of them had expected.

Gabriel was against one of the walls, Castiels arms pinning the shorter man’s arms either side of his head. What was most shocking however was probably the fact that the pair were exchanging heated kisses.

Gabriel let out a small whimper, and that snapped Sam back to attention. He'd never seen the archangel (ex-archangel) so broke before, so needy.

Dean coughed, eyebrows raised.

Slowly Castiel pulled his lips back from his brother, leaving Gabriel panting, soft sounds falling from his lips showing his disappointment at the loss of contact. Sams eyes flickered over Gabriels face, it was clear that he had been crying, red blotches across his face, his eyes puffy. Licking his own lips, Sam's eyes drifted to the well kisses lips of the ex-archangel. He'd very much love to pick up where Castiel had left off-

“Dean. Sam.” Castiel acknowledged them, his hands moving from Gabriels, no longer pinning them agaisnt the wall. As soon as his hands were free, Gabriel shoved at Castiel's chest, attempting to push his brother away from him. 'Attempting' being the key word, Castiel didn't budge at all.

It looked like the archangel really was graceless too.

“Brother, perhaps you would like something to eat, or something to drink?”

Hesitantly, Gabriel nodded his head, his fingers now clutching the front of Castiel's dress shirt.

“Well, uh, Dean makes some mean burgers...” Sam looked over to Dean who nodded his head.

“Got a few frozen, won't take too long.”

Castiel pried one of the hands off his shirt, lacing his fingers with Gabriel's, following the Winchester brothers through the bunker to the kitchen.

“So, Cas. You gonna tell us what happened?” Dean questioned as he pulled out the frozen meat.

“I think it best that Gabriel tell you himself.”

Sam sat down at the table, Gabriel sitting next to Castiel, their hands still together under the table.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean spoke up. “So, does he speak or what?”

“Of course I talk, shit head.” Gabriel snapped. His voice sounded strained, either through little use... or too much screaming.

“Alright.” Dean held out his hands in a defensive manner.

Castiel stood from his seat, and for a moment Gabriel looked panicked.

“Would you like some water?

“...Please.”

This reserved, polite version of Gabriel seemed wrong. Their eyes met for a moment, and Sam smiled, only to have Gabriel narrow his eyes and turn back to watch Castiel.

When they were all settled at the table with burgers placed infront of them, Gabriel sipped his water, then cleared his throat.

“So which of you morons let Meta back into heaven?”

Castiel looked down guiltily, and Dean huffed.

“Team effort.”

“Figures.” Gabriel sighed. “Guess I owe the team my thanks then. Meta didn't know I was being held captive. When he finds out he got rid of me he'll be pissed.” Metatron had basically given away the one person who could break back into heaven. Yes, Gabriel was hardly in a state to do so that very moment, but he would be strong again soon, and then Metatron would have hell to pay.

“Captive?” Sam asked once he swallowed the tasty burger.

“Last Archangel alive and not in the cage, they needed someone to lead them, but needed to know that I wasn't going to up and leave. They were...” a pained look passed over his face. “..preparing me.”

“Care to explain?”

“Dean.” Cas grunted, frown on his face. “I don't think details are necessary.”

“On the contrary, Gabriel has clearly gone through mental and physical trauma, the more we know, the less likely it is we'll accidentally trigger him.” Three pairs of eyes looked at Dean, shocked and impressed at the same time. The elder Winchester just huffed. “Dude. Doctor Sexy.”

All eyes rolled, and everyone's attention was moved back to Gabriel.

“I once heard a proverb, y'know. 'Fools rush I where angels fear to tread'. In this case, I suppose you lot are the fools. No other angel would have dared to have helped me, 'aint that just precious.” Gabriel scoffed. “Angels. Well versed in the art of war, and the skill of torture. Good little soldiers, always following commands. Had to make sure I would be the same, used a mixture of conditioning and torture..” Gabriel's eyes glazed, but Castiel rested his hand on the back of his brothers neck, bringing him back from the dark place he had slipped into.

Gabriel threw a grateful smile his brothers way.

“I know we're talking about what happened when Heaven found you, but what about before that? We came back, saw the ashes of your wings on the floor... you were dead.”

“Oh Sammy.” Shaking his head, Gabriel picked at his food. “From the moment Lucifer stabbed me, I was theirs. A perfect opportunity for them, I wasn't quite dead, in limbo I suppose, the place between Heaven, Hell, Earth and Purgatory. So simple to just pluck me before I arrived at a destination. Reforming me had been Michael's idea, but then he went and got locked up in the cage with good old Luci, and the Angels became desperate...”

There was silence around the table, but Gabriel didn't want their pity.

“Look. Long story short, it was tortured conditioning, and Meta banished us all before any serious permanent damage was done.”

Sam didn't know if he should be worried or hopeful that Gabriel felt he didn't have any 'Serious Permanent Damage'. The Winchester was clearly worried because Gabriel recognised he was damaged, yet hopeful because of the belief it wasn't serious and or permanent.

But then, his mind starting turning.

What if the damage was too much?

What if he couldn't help?

Why did he so desperately want Gabriel to be okay?

This was the man who killed his brother hundreds of times just to teach him a lesson, by all logical reasoning Sam should hate his guts. Shaking away those thoughts, Sam clapped his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, watching as the man flinched.

“We'll be here to help as much as possible okay?”

“Like I said before. Fools.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where my Beta went so... someone else can do it if they want?


	3. Chapter 2

Proverbs

Chapter 2 – Stones and glass houses

The first night Gabriel knowingly spent with the Winchester, he didn't sleep for more than 20 minutes at a time, and woke up screaming more times that he bothered to count. Angels falling from the sky, burning bodies, wings, feathers turning to ash as beings crumpled to the ground. The usual you could expect from an Archangels nightmares he supposed, made worse from the fact that he had witnessed this. By the third restless night, Gabriel had come to the conclusion that sleep while being alone was impossible. After all, he'd barely had nightmares while Castiel had been laying with him, the comfort driving them mostly away.

Unfortunately, for Dean at least, Castiel agreed.

Don't misunderstand, Dean was glad that Gabriel was alive, sort of, what he had a problem with was just how close Gabriel and Castiel were. Ever since the day they had witnessed Castiel pushing Gabriel against the wall and going to town on his mouth, Dean had been reluctant to leave Castiel alone with the other.

It wasn't Sam's place to question, but he knew that as a result Dean had insisted the Angel stay in his room. Sam only prayed that the two were sleeping. Never the less, Sam had been the one to spend more and more time with Gabriel during the day. They were currently sat in the archeiving room when Dean, closely followed by Cas, burst through the doors.

Great. Sam knew that look. Before he could defuse the situation, Dean had sat down, legs swinging up on the table as he stared at Gabriel.

“Look, I know that you need someone to stay with you at night, but Cas prefers my room-” oh great Castiel had brought up the subject with Dean

“-Actually-” To no success apparently.

“-And there isn't enough room in mine for the three of us, Cas and I can barely fit in together-” Now that was an image Sam didn't need.

“-Actually Dean-”

“-So maybe we just need to like, hire you someone to sleep with-”

“-I do not believe prostitution is-”

“-to be around while you sleep.”

Sam was at least grateful that Gabriel looked amused, more than anything else. Just because he wasn't an Archangel any more, didn't mean he wasn't a bitch when he was mad. 

“Thanks for giving this so much thought, Dean-o, I didn't know you cared.”

“Whatever man, I just want to leave Cas with you, y'know, in case you corrupt him or something.” Rolling his eyes, Sam fought the urge to scoff. Out of all of them, Dean was more likely the one to be corrupting Castiel. It seemed that Gabriel had his own to say about that..

“Now now, Dean, I'm sure you're aware of what they say about throwing stones in glass houses.”

Both Hunters flushed, Sam feeling embarrassed that his brother was so easy to read when it came to his affections for Castiel, but also pleased that Gabriel was making him aware, because dammit, maybe they'd finally get a move forwards.

“I do not understand.” Castiel piped up. 

“Well little bro-”

“-it doesn't mean anything Cas, just-”

“HUSH.”

Gabriel had stood, his hands smacking harshly off the table with his voice raised louder than Sam had heard it. It was enough to make Dean's mouth snap closed, his legs slipping from where they had been resting ontop of the table. Gabriel nodded his head to himself, and sat back down, patting off his clothes before he turned his attention back to Castiel.

“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-” a glare tossed towards Dean “-they saying goes 'Don't throw stones in glass houses.' It's a proverb, like the saying I used the other day. It means that you shouldn't throw words around carelessly, unless you're willing to be exposed due to the words breaking walls that were holding in your secrets, basically.”

Trademark head-tilt from Castiel, not that Gabriel seemed to mind.

“What is the definitive purpose of a proverb?”

“Well, usually they're just a well known saying humans use. A saying to convey a meaning, or a supposed truth.” 

“Oh.” The blue eyed Angel seemed to confused as how to that particular proverb related to Dean. “But why-?”

“-Just drop it, Cas, okay?” Seemed as if Dean knew very well how it related to him.

Thankfully, it seemed that Gabriel wanted to steer them back on track.

“Look, you needn't worry about me corrupting our precious little Castiel. I'll be fine on my own.”

Now it was Sam's turn to join back in, and his face scrunched up, clearly not believing Gabriel. What could he say, with years of living with Dean he was an ace at detecting bullshit.

“Well that's clearly a lie. You can barely sleep with Castiel in there, how are you going to manage on your own?” Three nights in a row all three of them had woken to Gabriel's screams. There was only so much more that they could all take.

“Unless that's an offer, Samsquatch, there isn't exactly another option here.”

An offer? Sam hadn't even thought of the possibility of him staying with Gabriel to keep the nightmares at bay. It had taken him all of this time to just start sleeping normally himself. But then, there was no harm in the suggestion. It would just be sleeping. Slowly, Sam nodded his head “Okay sure, why not?”

“Sam!-”

“-No Dean!” Finally, a change to interrupt his brother. “If you're not going to let Cas share with Gabriel, then we need to come up with another option. Which leaves me. I'll do it.” Gabriel seemed a little shocked, but Sam didn't push that matter, he was more focused on making sure Dean knew that he couldn't just come up with a problem, without having thought of a solution first.

Dean, in his ever growing maturity, just huffed, throwing a glare from Sam to Gabriel.

“It's settled then. If you and my baby bro are bunk buddies, I get the Samsquatch all to myself.”

“It's Sam.”

“Shhhh Sammy.” Gabriel cooed, leaning over the table to press his fingers against Sam's lips. “Let me have this moment.” Huffing, Sam pushed them away. “Well fine then.” Gabriel huffed, putting his hand over his heart in a mock gesture of hurting. The joke was on Sam, because Gabriel was one heck of a cuddler.

Finally the four of them had settled on a plan of action. Dean with Castiel, Sam with Gabriel. 

Everyone was happy.

For now.


	4. Chapter 3

Proverbs Chapter 3

Pride Goes Before a Fall

The first night Gabriel spent with Sam, he was sure the Hunter was making things awkward on purpose. Earlier they had agreed it best for Gabriel to move into Sam's room, simple enough as Gabriel only had the clothes on his back – but, it seemed nothing was ever that easy with Samsquatch.

“You can put your things in the bottom two drawers.” had been the first words spoken to him upon entering his 'new' room. Gabriel stood for a moment, eyebrows arched.

“..I'll keep that in mind, for when I actually own something.” The look of confusion on Sams face was adorable.

“You must have _something_. What about sleeping clothes?”

Now it was Gabriel's time to look confused. Back when he had been living as the Janitor he had lounge clothes – just to be worn around the house before he returned to his plush bed, but he'd never worn anything under the covers before, not even the night he had been with Castiel.

“This” Gabriels hands motioned down his body, and then back up. “Is all I have.”

Dawning realisation slowly appeared on Sams face, followed with a blush. “O-oh. Well, you're welcome to borrow some of mine...”

'Great' Gabriel thought sarcastically 'a midget in the clothes of a giant.' Gabriel had hoped his expression had been enough to quickly dismiss that idea, but much to his dismay a set of nightclothes were thrown his way.

Looked like he would have to work on his death glare if Sam was going to continue to be the worst room mate in all of existence.

* * *

 

The unfortunate aspect of having no grace left meant Gabriel needed sleep to be able to function. Turned out, Pagan Gods happened to need just as much rest as the humans they occasionally helped. Thankfully for Gabriel, Sam was already asleep by the time he entered the Winchesters room.

Picking up the enormous plaid shirt, and the extra long sweatpants with disgust, Gabriel briefly mused with the idea of using some of his Pagan power to get some well fitted night clothes. Then again, he didn't really want Thor to come down and kick his ass, finding out his brother 'Loki' was alive.

The Winchesters questions were bad enough, he didn't want to have to explain about being Gabriel to Thor as well.

Yawning, Gabriel slipped out of his day clothes, pushing the door to his and Sams room closed. It was harder to get dressed in the dark than Gabriel had anticipated, but he was fairly certain he managed it well, Sam only stirring once when Gabriel smashed his foot off the bed and cursed.

Either Gabriel was really good or Sam was getting lazy.

Slipping into bed beside the Samsquatch, Gabriel was surprised at how easily he fell asleep.

* * *

 

When Sam woke it was because he was cold. Turning over and seeing Gabriel finally asleep completely made up for it. During the night Sam had only woken once, when a hand smacked him in the face, it was easy enough to calm Gabriel down however. This must have been the best nights sleep the whole bunker'd had since Gabriel had been with them.

Following his usual morning routine, decaf coffee, an apple, morning run, shower and then a protein shake, it was quickly approaching 10am.

Castiel and Dean were now in the land of the living, _finally_ , but it was only at 10:30 that Gabriel emerged from Sams... no, **their** room.

The sight of Gabriel made Sam harden in his jeans.

The man had padded into the kitchen, bare foot, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. There was toothpaste smudged at the side of his mouth, and his hair was all over the place. More importantly though, and Sam was sure Castiel had the same issue as Sam judging by the way he shifted in his heat, was what Gabriel was wearing.

Sam had known that his shirt was going to be too big but... There Gabriel stood, clad in only one of Sams faded plaid shirts, the sleep pants long since forgotten on the bedroom floor. It hadn't been buttoned correctly, probably due to the fact Gabriel got dressed in the dark, causing one side to slip from his shoulder, baring his slightly tanned skin.

The make shift nightshirt also just happened to stop mid thigh, revealing smooth legs.

“Eyes up here, boys.” Gabriel had muttered in amusement, and both Sam and Castiel's eyes snapped to Gabriel's face. “Much as I appreciated you eyeing my _fine_ vessel, I need coffee.” Hardly sparing them another glance, Gabriel poured himself a little bit of liquid heaven from the freshly brewed Coffee Jar.

Which left both Castiel and Sam with the most perfect view of Gabriels ass.

Turned out Sams shirts were shorter at the back, who would have guessed?

Before either could act on the temptation however, Gabriel had already left the kitchen. Sam had never heard such a loud in sync breath of relief before.

Gabriel was going to be the death of them.

* * *

 

When Gabriel next emerged from his and Sams shared room, he was fully dressed in his usual attire, looking a bit uncomfortable.

“Everything okay?” Sam asked, drawing Castiel's and Dean's attention to the ex-archangel.

“Fine.” Gabriel snapped, sitting down with them and grabbing some notes from Castiel that he had been attempting to translate.

Sam had a feeling that Gabriel was embarrassed due to the pairs earlier reaction to him being barely dressed. Which made no sense at all, because Gabriel was the least self-conscious being that Sam had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Trying to not upset Gabriel, Sam didn't push the matter. If he really wanted to know he would just ask Gabriel later.

The plan seemed to be going fine, and Gabriel had even begun to relax, but then Dean spoke up.

“You shave your legs?”

Gabriel automatically tensed and Castiel winced. Well clearly Castiel had told Dean about their morning run in with Gabriel, and Dean being the moron he was had believed it was okay to ask the most trivial and personal of all questions (even if it was something that Sam had been thinking about himself, he would never ask it so openly).

Turning to fix Dean with his now practised death glare, Gabriel hissed out “What does it matter to you?”

This seemed to catch Dean off guard, the subtle acceptance that yes, Gabriel did shave his legs. The eldest Winchester stared at Gabriel for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders. “Never met a guy who does that before is all. Wasn't meant to cause offence.”

Surprisingly, Gabriel seemed to accept that answer, turning back around to read the translation. Well, at least Dean hadn't really offended or upset him, that should count as a plus he supposed. It was only a few minutes later though that Dean really stuck his foot in his mouth.

“So I've been reading up on some proverbs that you told Cas about -” Sam was instantly on edge, Dean didn't willingly read for any situation, unless he was looking to cause trouble.

“-it said 'Pride goes before a fall' and-” oh no. Oh No! Sam could feel his gut tighten, and the room temperature dropped dramatically, but Dean either didn't notice, or didn't care. “-I was thinking, does that mean you don't have any pride left? 'Coz you fell and all, it would probably explain your lack of clothing earlier-”

Castiels fingers clutched his book in a white knuckled grip, and Gabriel's jaw was so tense Sam feared it would break from the pressure. Slowly Castiel stood, closed the book he was holding and let out a small breath. Then smacked Dean around the back of the head with said book. If it were any other situation Sam might have laughed, but his brothers pure idiocy stopped that from even being a thought.

“H-Hey!-”

“You listen here, Dean Winchester, and listen well.” Castiel's voice had dropped, dangerously low. “If you ever, _ever_ refer to our falling in some kind of joke again, I will make your life a living hell, the torture you actually had in Hell? Will be nothing, **nothing** compared to what I will do to you.”

Dean gulped, nodding his head.

Gabriel stood, and all eyes followed him as he left the room, stiff shoulders and tight expression. Throwing Dean one last glance, Castiel hurried after his brother.

* * *

 

Finding said brother in the 'Garden' of the bunker, a room that Castiel had been using to grown various plants and fruits, the Angel slowly approached, as if Gabriel would flee at sudden movements, which wasn't too far from what the Archangel felt.

“Dean meant no harm-”

“-Dean needs to learn when to keep his fucking mouth shut.”

Castiel couldn't argue with that.

“Are you... upset?” Was the hesitant question that followed the others outburst. Gabriel couldn't help but scoff, turning around to stare into those calm blue eyes.

“Why do you care so much, Castiel? I left Heaven centuries ago, abandoned my brothers and sisters, attempted to persuade Sam and Dean to play their damned 'roles' in this big mess, and then proceeded to leave you to fight the Morning Star alone. All of those decisions I knew were wrong, they were for my own benefit. I can't fathom how _you_ must feel right now. You thought you were doing the right thing and the whole of Heaven fell as a result? Yet you're here, asking me how **I** feel?”

A sad smile tugged at Castiel's lips.

“This is not the first mistake I have made, thinking my actions were for the best, and the likelihood of it being the last are incredibly slim. Gabriel, I do not fault you for leaving, truly I don't.” Castiel stepped forwards, cupping his brothers face. “Trust me, brother. The horrors you had to withstand upon your forced return to Heaven more than make up for any sin you believe you have committed. They were not just **my** brothers and sisters. They were _ours_.”

The older of the pair took in a shaking breath.

“I felt it, Castiel... when each of the Angels died, even during the years I wasn't with Heaven, I felt it all I-”

“-shhh. It's okay, brother. It's okay.” Castiel pulled Gabriel against his chest, holding him tightly. He'd had no idea about Gabriel being able to feel each time one of their siblings died. All in all, Castiel was shocked by this news. Surely after all of the torture, and the fall, Gabriel would be a shaking mess, but added to the fact he could feel as his brothers and sisters perished, that was beyond torture.

That was... an indescribable pain.

Even more worrying was that all Gabriel had openly experienced so far was night terrors. Just what else was his brother hiding?

With Gabriel held against his chest it was easy for him to feel the sobs that were shaking his elder brother.

Dean was insensitive, and would no doubt attempt an apology without using so many words, but right now Castiel knew the only thing Gabriel needed was body contact.

When they were Angels a grace share, even for a moment would have helped a troubled sibling, but now.. there was a reason Gabriel had surrounded himself with warm bodies while he was in his own 'witness protection'. The human body was affectionate, and his brother must have relied on that while no grace could bond with his.

Castiel could only imagine the creative ways Heaven would have used this to their advantage, starving Gabriel of contact, promising him touch if he told them what they wanted.

It was sickening at best.

Pulling back ever so slightly, Castiel cupped the males cheek once more, pulling him into a light kiss.

“It is okay, brother. I am always here for you.”

It was hours before he emerged again, Castiel clearly avoiding Dean out of pure spite.  


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To forgive is not to forget, but to remember without wanting to punish. - Set when Castiel still had no grace.

Proverbs - Chapter 4  
To forgive is not to forget, but to remember without wanting to punish.

It had been two days since the 'incident' in the bunker. Two days of Gabriel avoiding everybody but Castiel, and two days of Sam having a cold bed to sleep in, nobody by his side. If it hadn't been for Castiel's reassurance that Gabriel was still alive, the Winchesters would have thought him dead once more. 

What was worse than not having Gabriel around was the guilt that was left in his place.

The guilt Dean felt every time Sam shook his head, every time Castiel entered a room and then exited once noticing the elder Winchester. Each time he'd apologized to Cas he'd only gotten a huff in response, and he knew why. Castiel wasn't the one he should be apologizing to.

It was with this in mind that Dean set out to find Gabriel, intent on making amends.

What he hadn't expected was to find Gabriel sitting in Dean's room, on his bed, plucking at the thread of the sheets.

"H-Hey..."

Golden eyes flickered up to look at him, and Dean swallowed back the lump in his throat. This was going to be hard, but it had to be done.

"Cas told you I wanted to talk, huh?" Gabriels lips were pressed tightly together, but one of his eyebrows raised, as if encouraging Dean to hurry up and get on with it.

Shoulders slumping, Dean heaved a sigh, sitting next to Gabriel on the bed, hands in his lap and avoiding eye contact.

"What I said, before... look, sometimes I'm an insensitive jerk, and that was one of those times. I never meant to offend you, or upset you, and I'm sorry..." Only if his Dad could see him now, apologizing to an Archangel for hurting its feelings. It didn't even sound as ridiculous as Dean felt in that moment.

A hand cupped the side of his face, and Dean flinched, moving with the hand to gaze at Gabriel, his eyebrows pinching together at the males expression. It was almost serene. 

"Thank you, for the apology." Gabriels thumb rubbed over Deans cheek, soothing his fears, warming something inside of his chest that he'd not felt for a long time. Still, he was on edge, waiting for a snappy remark, a 'you're still a dick', something to come from Gabriel, the Gabriel that had killed him over 100 times, who stuck them in TV land... but there was nothing of the sort. Just an open, kind expression, forgiving him - it may have just been for what he'd said days prior, but that gaze held the world, and it was as if all of his sins had just melted away.

Ultimate forgiveness had been bestowed upon him. By the Archangel Gabriel no less. 

Deans eyes closed, no longer able to gaze into the Golden depths, and a breath left him, shaking on it's way out. The thumb that had been rubbing along his cheek passed now over his bottom lip, and Deans breath hitched for a moment, vulnerable at the caring touch.

"I-"

"Dean have you- oh" Sam's head was peeking around the door to Deans room, but Dean was already pulling back from Gabriel, flushed and clumsy, stammering. "Sammy! Hey-so-this was like-I didn't even-"

"-Sam" Gabriel pouted. "How rude. You should always knock before entering a room."

"Ah yea.. sorry. I just wanted to see if Dean had found you yet..."

"Certainly had." Gabriel stood, brushing off his clothes, then walking over to Sam at the door. "Everything's fine." A glance to Dean. "Right?"

"Yeah" he croaked.

With a nod of his head, Gabriel left the room.

\-----------

With his apology now accepted, Dean had been expecting things to go back to normal, flirty remarks at the table that he'd yell at, normal conversations in the hallways, but that hadn't been the case at all. Dean found that his eyes would follow Gabriel whenever they were in the same room together, but he'd be unable to hold the Golden gaze. Moments spent alone and all he could think about was what would have happened if Sam hadn't come in to see him, pondering just how much further Gabriel would have gone with his caresses.

It was driving him insane.

No-one had ever looked at him in such a way before, so open and- sure, there was Cas. Cas always looked at him with so much adoration it had given him a bit of a complex about it, but never had someone looked at him the way Gabriel had during that moment.

Like Dean's soul was out in the open, and Gabriel liked looking at him so raw and bare.

A small part of Dean demanded that he take care of the situation, fuck out his feelings, but a slightly bigger part just wanted to think about that feeling of pure love for a moment longer, not wanting to sully it with some need for sex.

All in all it meant that Dean's mind was not on the job at hand, and for a hunter that was a very dangerous thing. For the Winchesters even more so-

"-you moTHER FUCKER!" Dean yelled as he sliced his hand, dropping the knife and grabbing onto his wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Dean." Castiel came rushing over to his side, but Dean pushed past him to get to the sink, running his hand under the cold tap. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings."

"Fucking thank you, I did not know that." Dean snarked back, now wrapping his hand in some gauze. Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"There is no need to be mad with my take on the situation Dean."

"I'm not, okay?"

"Then why are you mad?"

"Maybe because I just sliced my fuCKING HAND open?" Dean turned his glare to Castiel.

"You know who whines, Dean? Babies." Dean was beginning to wish he had never said that to Castiel. "Now are you going to tell me why you're really upset?"

Dean grumbled, shrugging his shoulders and avoiding eye contact.

"I am no longer able to read minds, Dean. Words, please use them."

"Gabriel-"

"-if you are going to badmouth-"

"-he was going to kiss me!"

Castiels head tilted to the side, and his eyebrows drew together, whereas Dean flushed, leaning against the counter and hunching, as if he wanted to be swallowed whole to avoid this conversation.

"Kiss you?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah."

"When?"

"When I apologized." at a disbelieving noise from Castiel, Dean explained. "One second I was saying sorry and the next he had his hand on my face and this look in his eyes..." Dean was becoming uncomfortable talking about this. "He just... it wasn't like a normal apology..."

"I see." Castiel seemed almost relieved, causing Dean to be the confused one. 

"Gabriel is old. Dean. He is as old as time itself, older in fact then the concept of time, and has spent many centuries amongst humanity. Seen humans at their best, and at their worst, browsed the library of Alexandria and had drinks with dictators lost to time. It is only natural to feel overwhelmed in his presence. When an Archangel forgives you, it is surely a sight to behold." It was weird how Castiel now seemed proud.

"You should not let his forgiveness distract you. It is amazing, yes, but that moment has passed. You should look to the future, not to the past."

"Thanks..."

"You are very welcome, Dean."

Now only if someone could heal his damned hand, he'd already gotten blood on his favorite shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 5

Proverbs Chapter 5  
None so keen at the hunting of wolves as the dog with wolf blood.

Thankfully, Dean had managed to put the 'apology' experience behind him. So Gabriel wanted in his pants? Fucking hooray for him. That didn't mean that Dean had to think about it, not one bit. So this was him not thinking about it. This was him hunting.

Well.

Preparing for a hunt.

There had been a series of murders a state over, cops were thinking serial killers, but the hearts had been missing on all of them, so Dean was thinking it was something the cops couldn't really handle. 

Dean and Sam had packed their duffles ready to go, but just as they were able to leave, Gabriel appeared.

"We're going on a hunt."

"Right."

"We should only be a few days, Castiel will be here to keep you company-"

"-I'm not a child, Samantha." Gabriel hissed. "I can manage two nights without mum and dad around."

"Okay pissy." Dean interjected "Whatever, we'll be back in two days." Rolling his eyes, Dean left the bunker before Gabriel could start an argument, Sam following him only moments later.

"I don't see why you're so mean to him." Sam sighed, slipping into the passenger seat and belting up. 

"Maybe because he's a dick?"

"Whatever. He's been through a lot, Dean. The least we can offer him is our support. Just, try to be a little nicer, alright?"

"Bite me."  
\--------------------------------  
"Wait, so the hearts weren't the only organs missing?"

The deputy behind the desk sighed, looking up to Sam and Dean with a bored expression. "If the FBI bothered to read our reports, you would know this."

A floppy haired Sam gave his best 'I want information' smile. "A quick overview of those reports would be great, and a copy?"

The deputy sighed, rolling his eyes but reaching for the filing tray next to him. "Those found dead had most of their organs missing, liver, lungs, the like. But we've had strange reports, people passing through here waking up a organ short, surgical scars along their sides and non-vital organs missing."

Both Winchesters had raised eyebrows, Sam taking the offered report. "Are the attacks getting worse?"

"Been the same for the last five years. One fully mutilated body all organs missing every 4 months or so, with the occasional side project of a missing organ from a living person or two. We've been hounding you guys to come over, but it's such a big state we usually get passed over for drug busts - not something we haven't got a lead on. All crime scenes were clean, completely. No finger prints, nothing out of place. It's a mystery."

"Not the easy 'Its Mr. Plum in the library with the drain pipe' we were looking for." Dean joked, only getting a blank stare in response. 

"Well thank you for your help." Sam smiled and with a nod of his head he and Dean were leaving the detectives office, thumbing through the file.

"This doesn't make a lick of sense."

"Neither does you saying 'lick of sense', but here we are, Dean." Sam grumbled, pulling out a photo and showing it to Dean. "So get this; they don't even look like the same victim type. A business woman, a homeless man, fit, thin, fat, unhealthy. They're all different. Heck, the man who had his liver taken had fucking liver cancer, Dean. This makes no sense at all."

"Can't be werewolves, too much was taken, and anything else we've come across is too picky to take several organs, but not organised enough to do surgery on unsuspecting humans."

Sam ran a hand through his hair, heaving a big sigh. "We'll have to do a lot more research with this one. We could be here for weeks." So much for a long weekend away. "We should look for a motel, I'm not staying in the car for that long." Dean quietly agreed. They'd passed a no-tell motel on the way in, a little out of the way in the woody parts of the area, but it would be better if they needed to make a quick get away. 

"Come on. We got work to do." 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The no-tell motel was run by an older couple, didn't ask many questions about why Sam and Dean were staying, and kept to themselves. It suited the brothers just fine, but also meant they couldn't get the pair chatting about the murders. What would follow would be a 'why you so interested, dear' with a touch of 'FBI not got budget for something a little nicer?' 

All in all it was just easier for Sam and Dean to keep to themselves. For the time being anyway.   
“We're fine-” Dean rolled his eyes, slumping into the nearby chair and glancing at Sam with an arched eyebrow, listening to Castiel lecture him down the phone. “Look, we didn't get all of the files-” Every time he started to talk Castiel would start up again, and it was beginning to get old, fast. “Cas!” Dean yelled, thankful that he had finally stopped talking for a moment. 

“Look. We're here now, we can't leave while people are being murdered. We'll keep you up to date but we're doing this hunt even if you don't like it. Remember to eat, and drink plenty of water because I know you forget sometimes,” ignoring the snort of laughter from Sam, Dean continued. “Don't let anyone into the bunker – yes, unless it's Charlie. Now go watch Star Wars or something, kay?”

Hanging up the phone, Dean threw it onto the near by bed, rubbing his temples with a loud and drawn out sigh.

“You sounded just like a mother hen.” Sam teased, sitting opposite Dean at the small dining table in their motel room. 

“Please. Because I'm going to be the one crying when we get to the bunker to find two dead bodies.”

“You would if one of the bodies was Cas-”

“-now you listen here you little shit-”

A clap of thunder startled the pair from their arguing, and the lights flickered for a moment before the power to their room stopped completely, leaving them in total darkness. There was no sound of rain outside, and no flash to follow to the boom. 

Sam's eyebrows furrowed, and he stood from the table, heading over to the bags to grab a torch. It flicked on with ease, and Sam moved back over to where Dean was now loading up on weapons. There had been no mention of a storm on it's way, and with all of the murders now would be a prime time to find another unsuspecting victim. 

So much for a good nights sleep, Dean and Sam had to get to the hunt.  
\-------------------------------  
Castiel was worried. It had been three days since Dean last contacted them, and he could not get through to the number Dean had given him either. 

Gabriel had joked that the Winchesters had finally had enough of them and left, but he too was starting to become anxious. 

“Perhaps we should go. Search for them.” Castiel offered, already packing a bag. There were plenty of cars in the bunker, they could take one of those, it wasn't too far away.

“Yes, we should.” Gabriel easily agreed, though a feeling in the bottom of his stomach was making him regret his words. Everything about this spelt danger. Sam and Dean were practised hunters, they had fought all manner of beasts and nightmares. 

But as they say, 'None so keen at the hunting of wolves as the dog with wolf blood. '


	7. Chapter 6

Proverbs Chapter 6  
If you are afraid of the wolves, do not go to the woods. 

If Gabriel could say he was absolutely certain about anything, it would be that Sam and Dean didn't leave their motel room without a fight. 

The place was trashed.

Curtains drawn to hide the insides from the outside world, but as soon as the door was opened the damage was clear. Mattresses pulled off and sliced open, sheets strew about the room, broken weapons and torn clothes. If Gabriel looked hard enough he was sure he could see blood in the mess too. Not that he would mention that to Castiel, the poor guy was having a mini panic attack at the idea Dean was possibly hurt. The last thing Gabriel wanted to do was to confirm it.

Walking into the room, Gabriel shuddered lightly. There was a darkness here, but something that had festered over time, on Earth. Something that wasn't finished yet.

Finger tips skimming over the wooden table, Gabriel's eyes glanced around once more. The Claw marks were long, unforgiving. But it was clear there was more than one set, differences between them. A pair then. Not many Supernatural creatures hunted in pairs, not so violently anyway.

“What could have done this?” Castiel uttered, picking up one of Dean's ripped shirts.

“Something not quite human.”

“Brother, I am no longer a child. I am aware of the Supernatural realm and it's inhabitants-”

“Castiel.” Gabriel hissed, effectively shutting his little brother's mouth. “Something that was born human, and has changed, adapted to it's blackened soul.”

Slowly blinking, Castiel stepped closer to his brother, dropping Dean's shirt as he moved. Castiel reached out, lightly touching Gabriel's arm. As always, Gabriel was teaching him.

“Think.” Gabriel encouraged. “The marks, the planning. You have seen this before.”

“Wendigo...” Castiel uttered. “Men who transformed into beasts through their wrong doings. This is a process that takes a long time, the killings don't go back that far-”

“They had a little help along the way.” Gabriel muttered. “Demon, from the stench. Mix a demon with a blackened soul and havoc shall spill across the land.”

Dare Castiel admit it, he enjoyed his brothers musings, his verses. Poetic, as ever. To be expected from the Archangel Gabriel. Though that did not stop his frown. A Wendigo on it's own Sam and Dean could easily handle, they had done so before. Two Wendigo's a little more tricky, but add in the fact that these Wendigo's were intelligent, systematic, and working with a demon? 

“We need to find them.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” And there was the Trickster that Castiel was starting to fall in love with. “Grab whatever weapons weren't trashed. We're going hunting.”

\--------------------------------

The moon was low in the sky, the trees thick, twigs and leaves beneath their feet. Gabriel's movements were so fluid, so practised, that Castiel was in awe. Like liquid Gabriel moved through the woods, careful, watchful. Castiel followed closely behind, trying to be just a quiet.

The clearing up ahead revealed a cave, the mouth swallowing any light that wandered too close. The stench of death grew stronger with each stride Gabriel took forwards, and he couldn't tell if his stomach was twisting because of the smell, or from fear that he already too late to save the Winchesters.

Funny thought that, Gabriel saving the Winchesters, the boys he had told to play their part, to end the world and get his siblings feud over and done with.

Yet here he was, powerless, mentally unstable, sneaking through the woods to fight two great foe's in the hopes that the Winchesters might still be breathing. 

Just what had his life come to?

Now at the mouth of the cave, Gabriel glanced back quickly to make sure Castiel was still behind him. Though Gabriel had diminishing grace, he had put a tight lid on what was left – incase he needed it for his battle with Metatron, which also meant that he could no longer feel Castiel beside him, that constant hum that gave him comfort. 

Fortunately a smile from Castiel proved to warm his heart just as much. 

With a nod of his head, Gabriel moved forwards into the darkness, golden eyes blinking rapidly to adjust. 

The claw marks along the cave walls were deep, and as Gabriel's fingers grazed over them he could feel the wetness of blood. They'd had a recent hunt in here then, which meant they wouldn't have eaten Sam and Dean yet. They must have been too busy toying with the hunters.

Movement up ahead made Gabriel stop in his tracks, hand snapping up to signal Castiel to stop as well. After a few moments of silence they continued forwards, ears perked for any sounds that might warn them away, warn them of unwanted company. 

Finally they rounded a corner, a flicker of light before them, coming from the ground.

It must have been how they stopped Sam and Dean from getting out. By dumping them in the ground.

Edging closer, Gabriel used the blade of his knife to peak over the lip of the hole. Dean and Sam were alive alright, but beaten, badly. And placed next to rotten corpses. 

Wrinkling his nose Gabriel scanned the area below, making sure that the Wendigo's weren't in sight. 

Pocketing the knife, Gabriel turned back to Castiel and nodded. Getting into the hole would be easy, it was getting out that would be the problem. 

Taking off both of their jackets, Castiel tied the arms of each tightly together, making a short rope. If Gabriel could nab some of the other clothes from the corpses below and throw them up to Castiel, it would be easier to hoist Dean and Sam to safety. 

But time was running short.

Jumping into the hole, Gabriel fell forwards as he landed, hissing. It was so much easier when he could use his wings. Ignoring the soft groans of his Winchesters, Gabriel went straight to the corpses, tearing off whatever decent clothing he could find and throwing up to Castiel.

Once he was sure he'd thrown enough, Gabriel was hurrying over to his boys, giving them a quick check over to ensure the movement wouldn't kill them.

“A few aspirin you'll be good as new, promise.” he muttered, earning a snort from Sam. Dean was fading in and out of consciousness, much to Gabriel's worry. Giving the elder a light slap to the face, Gabriel tried to keep him awake. “Come on Deano. I'm gonna get you outta here, ain't time for you to go yet.”

“Y'can't tell m' what t'do” was Deans grumbled response.

With a grin, Gabriel pulled Dean to his feet, tying the end of the clothing rope around his waist and making sure it was secure. Giving Castiel the thumbs up, Gabriel helped to push Dean up for as much as he could, keeping him a straight as possible. After a few struggles, Dean was safely in Castiel's arms, the ex-Angel whispering softly to him.

“Ey!” Gabriel whispered harshly. “Don't forget about me 'n' Sam!”

Castiel rolled his eyes. Laying Dean up against a near by wall, Castiel untied the rope and threw it back down the hole for Gabriel, who was soon giving the go ahead to pull up Sam.

Though heavier (all of that muscle), Sam was less injured, making it easier for him to help pull himself upwards.

It confirmed Gabriel's theory that a demon was the mastermind behind this attack. They would punish Michael's vessel more than they would Lucifers. 

With a little help from the rope, Gabriel climbed out of the bloody pit, feeling his chest loosen once he was out of the filth and decay.

Before he could move, Gabriel was being pulled into a hug, Castiels arms surrounding him and holding him tightly. Blinking slowly, Gabriel patted at his brothers back, a soft smile now tugging at his lips. “I'm okay, Castiel. Come now, before-”

A howling screech had Gabriel and Castiel freezing. 

Their time was up. 

Scrambling to their feet, Gabriel dove to the side to protect Dean, Castiel covering Sam. The sound of claws on rock grew louder as their enemies approached, and for the first time in a few centuries Gabriel could honestly admit he missed his wings. What he wouldn't give to be able to snap his fingers and disappear.

7ft tall, a mixture of torn flesh and leather like skin, the two Wendigo's snapped at each other as they turned the corner. Immediately their attention was on the intruders, and before Gabriel could even draw his knife he was being thrown to the ground, the screeching momentarily deafening him. 

A claw at his back, and Gabriel was tensing, waiting for the pain to rip through him-

\--------------------------------------

When Gabriel woke, it was to find a scruffy looking man leaning over him. Dirty blonde hair, stubble, a worried and curious expression on his face.

“So it is you.” And a bloody annoying accent to go with it too.

Blinking away the spots from his eyes, Gabriel lifted a hand to his face, groaning at the pain that ripped through his body. 

“Cassie said you were alive, but I never thought I'd ever get to meet you!” A slightly hysterical laugh, and Gabriel was being helped to sit, water being passed to him by a happily familiar face.

“Cassie?”

“Balthazar is-”

“Merveilleux , fabuleux, diablement beau?”

“Troublesome. But he saved us.”

“Seems I'm the only Angel left with a bit of juice. Not bad for someone who's meant to be dead.”

There was a flicker of guilt on Castiel's face, and Gabriel made a note to question his dear brother later. 

For now though, he was happy to slip back to sleep listening to the pair squabble.


	8. Chapter 7

Proverbs Chapter 7  
A guest is like rain: when he lingers on, he becomes a nuisance. 

If Sam had to pick just one thing that he didn't like about having Balthazar around, it would be that he now saw so little of Gabriel. When one was, the other would surely follow, and that made a certain hunter slightly jealous. He had been there for Gabriel, from the very start, and now all of a sudden Balthazar was Gabriel's favourite. 

Thankfully, Sam wasn't the only one becoming frustrated with their guest. From the look on Castiel's face, he too was feeling forgotten. 

As if on cue Gabriel and Balthazar wandered into the library, loud laughs announcing their presence before they were even visible. Balthazar's arm was comfortably slung around Gabriel's shoulders, and Sam could feel his eye twitch in response. Their newly formed friendship was going to kill him. 

“What are your plans for the day, brothers?” Castiel asked, almost innocently, as he gazed over the pair. 

Shrugging off Balthazar's arm, Gabriel slid into the seat next to Castiel, humming in thought. “

“A bit of womanising, maybe some gambling, and then we're going to steal a car and joy ride for a bit, you in?”

Even Sam had to grin at the look of pure horror on Castiel's face.

“Brother, I don't think-”

“Where is Dean-o, he'd be up for it-”

“Brother please!” Gabriel and Castiel held eye contact, but only a moment lately Gabriel was doubled over laughing, clutching his stomach. 

“I told you.” Balthazar was grinning, walking around the table to slide into the seat next to Sam. “No matter how many years he spends amongst humans, he is still as uptight as before.”

“I am not uptight.” Castiel huffed out, his glaze turning sharp as he glared at Balthazar. “I would appreciate that you do not put foul ideas into Gabriel's mind.”

“Aw, Cas.” Gabriel leant into Castiel, his arms falling loosely around his shoulders as he pulled his brother into a hug. “You're sweet. And trust me when I say any of Balthazar's ideas have already been done a thousand times over. I was a Pagan God you know.”

“You played the part of a Pagan God, Gabriel.” Castiel's words were soft, and his gaze strong. “That does not for a moment change who you really are.”

“Sweet.” Balthazar piqued up from his seat next to Sam, a tumbler of honey liquid clasped in his hand. “Perhaps Castiel is no longer as uptight as I had imaged.”

At this Sam's eyebrows drew together, confused. If anything Castiel had just sounded like his usual self, was there something he was missing? Just as he was thinking this, Sam noticed how Gabriel's hand moved from around Castiel, fingers brushing lightly against his neck.

It was intimate. More than brothers.

Something twisted in Sam's stomach.

Perhaps he was simply imaging things, the past few days had been long, after all. His eyes must have been playing tricks on him.

With a smile, Gabriel drew back fully from Castiel, throwing a glance Sam's way before looking back to Balthazar. “Castiel was always my favourite, don't pick on the poor being.” he lightly scolded.

Holding up his hands in defence, Balthazar's lips twitched into a smirk. “Of course, brother. I wouldn't dare.”

Now that really was strange, Balthazar was never one to back down from a good teasing, even Sam knew that much from the few times he had met the annoying Angel. But he didn't push, instead watching as Gabriel pressed a light kiss to Castiel's forehead, leaving the room with Balthazar in tow.  
There was a light flush on Castiel's face, but he was quickly turning back to research, Sam following suit.

If only his mind would allow him to concentrate...

\- - - - Page break - - - -

Tanned fingers sliding across pale skin. Parted lips and the flicker of a tongue. These images had been plaguing Sam for most of the day, and he just couldn't shake them.

Was he attracted to Gabriel, or Cas? Or did he just love the idea of them together, kissing, rutting.

Whatever it was, it was killing him. If it weren't for the fact that Dean was on bed rest, he would no doubt be teased for how out of touch Sam had been since that morning.

An hour had been wasted staring at the same page, he'd burnt lunch, cut himself while cleaning the weapons... All because of that touch.

That simple brush of skin.

Why was it getting to him so much? It wasn't even something he had been apart of, it was only a touch he witnessed. A bystander in an affair of the heart. 

Was it so interesting because they were Angels? That they were meant to be righteous, and above feelings of the flesh? Or perhaps because he knew them. Because he knew how strong the bond between family got, and it was so intriguing that Castiel, innocent Castiel, could feel the pull of attraction to his brother of all beings? 

All of his life Sam had been taught love between family should never approach that of romantic. Yet these two celestial beings who had been around before man kind could so easily share these intimate touches. It was mind boggling.

That was Sams excuse for why it was taking up so much of his attention anyway.

And also his excuse for why he has his hand down his pants.

There is only so much thinking of two people being intimate you can do before you start to pad out your jeans, thankfully he'd retired to his room before anything became too noticeable. 

So here he was. Sam Winchester, laying on his back in the bed he shared with Gabriel, hand down his pants as he let his thoughts drift.

Drift to Castiel's lips. The stubble on his jaw. How that might feel against Gabriel's skin. Lips meeting, parting. Gasps being shared, and oh- How would that stubble feel over Gabriel's smooth legs? On his inner thighs.

Was Gabriel a hair puller? Fingers tangling in the black mess of Castiel's hair, tugging, pulling. Begging for more? 

How would Gabriel's fingers feel in Sams hair? Pulling him down, kissing him. Sam let out a small groan, his hand squeezing as his hips arched up off the bed. For a moment he just had to breath, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to pull himself back from the edge.

The image of Castiel and Gabriel together, intimately, well it was arousing to say the least. But the idea of him with them? Of the three of them sharing pleasure, kissing, grinding. Of open mouths and tongues, rough and smooth, and Angel and an Archangel... now that? That was pure ecstasy. 

Hand out of his jeans, Sam unbuttoned them, pushing them down with his underwear, finally allowing his flushed skin to meet the cold air. Grabbing the bottle of lube from his bedside drawer, Sam poured a little more into his palm. It was cool, but quickly warmed against his skin.

Once more his mind drifted. Back to the morning in the kitchen, to Gabriel's smoothly shaven thighs, littered with tiny scars. How the small bumps might feel under Sams fingers, under his tongue. How it might feel as Castiel's and his lips met over the smooth flesh, sucking in their own marks, making sure Gabriel knew he was alive, that he was protected and loved. 

Hands in his hair, everywhere. Giving him all that he could want and more.

With his hand speeding against his flesh, Sam's hips lifted from the bed, setting a rocking motion.

Oh but the sounds his Angels might make. Breathy. Out of control. Would they be loud, or quiet? Would Gabriel howl in pleasure, or would Castiel's palm firmly placed over his mouth be enough to stop the screams reaching Dean-

Dean!

Sam gasped, pleasure washing over him like a wave as he spilled himself into his hand, his other clutched in the sheets.

Chest panting, Sam blinked open his eyes, quickly reaching for some tissue to clean himself up. Pulling up his jeans, Sam jumped, startled, as the door to his room opened.

Eyes wide, Sam stared at the smirk that greeted him.

“Oh dear, I do hope I wasn't intruding.” A blush stole Sam's face. The evidence was clear, the smell of sex heavy in the room.

“Don't mind me.” That accent was starting to irritate him. “I just came to offer some advice. Castiel's heart is open, easy to read. Gabriels? Not so much. If you harm either of my brothers, with your idiotic ways, I will not hesitate to smite you.” Before Sam could open his mouth to retort, Balthazar lifted his palm, silencing him. “You have my blessing. And I will not stand in your way, trust me. I'm taking my leave. So be careful, Winchester. As the last Angel with grace I am the one person you want on your good side.”

A ruffle of feathers and just like that, Balthazar was gone.

Leaving Sam with one hell of a headache, a few a questions on his mind.

Not to mention a room that seriously needed airing out before Gabriel came back that night.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fly that plays too long in the candle, singes his wings at last

Proverbs Chapter 8  
The fly that plays too long in the candle, singes his wings at last 

Balthazars visit had been pleasant. Entirely unexpected but considering the situation he found them in, most welcomed. Not that it didn't mean Castiel was glad to wave him goodbye.

Like scotch, Balthazar was fine in small doses. Any more and violence is sure to occur.

Though Castiel would never deny Gabriel access to his brothers and sisters, Castiel was still wary of allowing any persons close to his brother. He had been through so much, suffered greatly. The only way Castiel could ensure he was not harmed by their brethren again would be to cut off all ties with them.

Funnily enough, that wasn't as terrifying as it used to be.

Glancing up as Sam entered the library, Castiel offered a smile, turning back to his book after the gesture was returned.

Soon his attention was drawn again.

Sam was agitated. Shuffling in his seat, flipping through pages without glancing at the content, instead his gaze was far off, thoughtful. Perhaps even troubled, Castiel mused. Whatever it was that was playing on Sam's mind it was certainly taking its toll on the hunter. 

“A penny for your thoughts?”

“Wha-?”

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed. Perhaps he did not say it correct. “A penny for your thoughts?” he repeated, this time slower. 

With a snort, Sam's mouth twitched into a smile. “You've been talking with Gabriel more, huh?”

“I have. He is teaching me about human phrases. This one seemed most appropriate. I believe you have something on your mind which would benefit you by sharing?”

Sams fingers fiddled with the pages of his book. He wanted to talk to Castiel, he really did, but how did he approach the subject sensitively? 'Cas, are you fucking your brother?' That wouldn't go down well at all.

“I'm just... a little confused about your relationship with Gabriel.” he offered instead, glancing up to meet blue eyes.

Blinking slowly, Castiel thought over Sams words. “Gabriel and I are very close.” Castiel's head tilted to the side, watching Sam carefully. “I love my brother. I would die for him, I would kill for him, just as you would for Dean.” 

Sam was nodding eagerly, encouraging Castiel to continue.

“I also feel attraction to Gabriel. He is smart, funny, and someone I could easily see myself spending the rest of time with. I am in love with him. Just as I love Dean and yourself.”

But that confused Sam. It wasn't possible to love more than one person right? That was just lust. His face must have shown his confusion because Castiel smiled.

“My Father has graced me with the ability to feel love. It cannot be explained, nor can it be controlled. The love I feel for Gabriel is more than brotherly love. Just as the love I feel for you and Dean is more than friendship. But neither of you are ready for that yet, so I shall wait. I have lived for aeons, Sam. Many 'sins' that mankind have created do not hold weight in heaven.” 

Castiel's smile was gentle, comforting, and Sam could only nod his head. It didn't quite make sense to him, and he would have to sit down later and have a good think over Castiel's words, but for now he was satisfied. Castiel wouldn't hurt Gabriel because he loved him, and that was a huge trouble off of Sams mind.

\---  
Dean was staring at him, Gabriel could feel the hard gaze tearing in the back of his skull like knifes. Not that he was going to give in and turn around. Oh no. If Dean had something he wanted to bring up he could damn well do it himself, Gabriel wasn't going to give him an opening. 

The elder Winchester had been weird since the Wendigo incident. Well, he'd been weird before hand, but he was even weirder now. Like he wanted to ask Gabriel something, demand answers from him, but he just couldn't bring out the words. 

Looking up to the top shelf, Gabriel once again cursed his lack of power. Why didn't they have the wheely ladder that old libraries had? It would make reaching things so much easier. Hands firmly planted on his hips, Gabriel stared at the book he wanted, willing it to move. Not that anything happened. He'd put a firm lock on all of his powers.

“Need a hand?”

Gabriel startled at the voice, having forgotten in his annoyance that Dean was still in the room with him. “If you wouldn't mind.” Pointing to the book he was after, Gabriel stepped the side so Dean could get closer to the bookcase. As Dean stretched to reach Gabriel's gaze was drawn to where Deans shirt lifted, revealing his stomach.

There was a small bit of pudge, but actually it was surprisingly flat, considering how much Dean ate.

"Like what you see?"

Gabriels eyes snapped up, meeting green. Instead of seeing the expected grin, he simply saw a curious gaze. Huh. So Dean was starting to open up to the idea of having fun with the same sex.

"Can't say I'm disappointed." Gabriel offered in return. Dean's lips twitched into a smile, and Gabriel offered one of his own.

It wasn't much, but it was a start between them. A budding friendship. 

Gabriel shivered. He needed to get warm.

\---

Evening in the bunker. Low lighting, a fire in the corner to get some warmth. Sure they had heaters, the men of letters had been ahead of their time, but the fire was nicer. Homely. Helped Gabriel relax. 

Since his fall he'd been so cold. Without his grace there to warm him, something he'd felt constantly through his neons away from heaven, he was lost. Though he could still feel the weight of his wings they were useless to him. He couldn't bring them into this plane of existence without drawing a whole lot of attention, and he couldn't use his grace to see them without ruining their whole plan. Metatron was no doubt keeping a close eye on power.

Which meant his wings were just a weight he couldn't use. They itched, were probably moulting, not to mention they were still injured too. By the time he was even able to check on them they would probably be beyond repair.

The whole thing was depressing. And just served to make him feel colder. He could no longer wrap himself in his warm grace, use his wings as added protection against chills.

Gabriels thoughts drifted to Balthazar. His brother had powers. Grace that he could still use. It wouldn't be enough to draw Metatrons attention, he would have factored in for the Angels who stored their powers. But asking Balthazar to try and get into Gabriels special plane of existence was risky.

For one, it would take a whole lot of power, Balthazar might not have enough to make it back again. Not to mention that amount of Grace used in one sitting would definitely draw unwanted attention. Then there was the fact that Gabriels place was booby trapped, to ensure he had no unwanted guests.

It was one hell of a risk just to get groomed. Gabriel may have been hurting, but he wasn't going to risk everything just to have a few feathers plucked.

Best thing he could do was ignore the pain. Wrap himself in blankets and sit in front of the fire, staring into the flames. So that was how Castiel found him.

"Gabriel?"

Golden eyes flickered to the side, catching sight of his brother. They were quickly drawn back to the Orange embers. 

"You missed dinner. Dean is worried he had offended you once more."

Tanned fingers clenched in the blanket surrounding him, and Gabriel pulled it tighter. The righteous man. He'd always wondered why Castiel had carried such a torch for him, and now he knew. Dean was selfless, he's selfish in the same breath. He was caring, and hurtful. Everything a human should be.

"I'm fine." Gabriel muttered. His legs were pulled to his chest, blanket wrapped like a cocoon around him, hands holding tight to the fabric.

"You don't look fine." Castiel sighed, sitting next to Gabriel on the leather chair. "Gabriel. I am here to share your joys, your happiness, but also your thoughts and your troubles. So share them with me. You do not need to suffer alone."

A breath left Gabriel, feeling much like a sigh, even though it had not intended to be. "You had already suffered so much. Why should I add to that?"

"Because I love you."

Honey eyes snapped to the cool blue of Castiels.

"And I believe it is possible that you love me too."

It felt like his heart had jumped into his throat, making it hard to breath for a moment. He did love Castiel. More than he had loved before. More than Kali, more than Thor. More than any of his past flings, and it was scary. Scary to be so in love with someone. 

Flinching as Castiels hand reached to cup his face, Gabriel still couldn't help how he then leaned into the touch. 

"I am here for you. However you will have me. It is time to stop hiding, Gabriel. It is time to step into the light that will save you."

Snorting, Gabriels eyes flickered open. "Feeling poetic, brother?"

"Perhaps it is the lighting." A smile tugged at Castiels lips. "Now, will you come and eat? Dean has saved you some food."

"Special Winchester grub? How can I pass on that offer."

The blanket was thrown to the side, but instead of the sudden onset of cold he expected, Gabriel could still feel the warmth. Belatedly, he realised, maybe it wasn't the cold that had been bothering him to begin with. 

With Castiel beside him, he would never feel that chill again.


	10. Chapter 9

**Proverbs Chapter 9**

Mischief has swift wings.

If there was one thing Gabriel was sure of, it was his ability to annoy.

As a fledgling he was constantly pulling pranks, tricking his brothers and sisters. As a newly formed human he had turned many a man into a fool. Becoming Loki was the next logical step, and finally he stepped down from his throne to become a simple Trickster. 

Even though it was full of its ups and downs, Gabriel knew how to cause mischief. And he was good at it.

Unfortunately for everyone in the bunker, Gabriel's happy mood had brought back some of the Trickster in him. A gleeful and rather sinister cackle meant Gabriel was up to no good, and even as Dean screamed at the sudden onset of cold water while he was showering, or Sam itched and scratched at his crotch due to the powder generously spread, both could agree they were glad to see the ex-archangel smiling once more.

None more so than Castiel.

Gabriel’s smile glowed, brightening the room, and causing a heat to form within Castiel’s body. How could he be so in love with Gabriel? There was no logical reasoning. He knew his brother was at fault, had caused many deaths and made humans suffer for no reason other than wishing to. Gabriel had abandoned him, abandoned all of his brothers and sisters and then willed the end of the world. Castiel was no fool when it came to his brothers faults. He could easily list them, one after the other.

Yet he still loved him. Adored him. Wanted to be around him, to love him, to hold him.

But Castiel knew enough about love to understand what he felt for Gabriel was not simply familial love.

God had abandoned them all. Not provided shelter from pain and suffering, did nothing to step in and help. Yet Castiel still loved him. But given the choice Castiel would pick Gabriel over God. Pick the Winchesters over his father. Over all of his brothers and sisters. And that spoke volumes to him.

Balthazar, Hannah, Samandriel. He had done wrong by each of them, and not always by his own will. Yet if he were faced with saving one of them over the Winchesters, over Gabriel, he knew who he would pick every time.

Knowing that made him giddy.

“Why are you grinning?” Dean asked suspiciously, sitting next to Castiel at the breakfast table.

“I was simply thinking of Gabriel.”

“Huh.” A smile tugged at Deans lips, though he quickly banished it and instead blinked, acting dumb to his emotions. “He's being a pain lately huh? Scared Sam half to death by pretending to slip and die in the shower.”

This drew a chuckle from Castiel, and Dean nudged him, urging him to stop even though he was grinning too. Despite how terrified Sam was, it was also the first time in a long time Dean had heard him openly laugh. Loud and unafraid.

“Gabriel can be a little mean,” Castiel offered in lieu of an apology for his laughing, “But he has the best intentions.” Trying to make Sam laugh could only be a good thing after all, and a nice prank or two was the only way Gabriel knew how to help. Plus no harm came to anyone, even if Sam's heart continued to race for a few minutes after.

“So you two are pretty close now, huh?” Ah. Dean really wasn't very subtle when he wanted to find out information.

“We are. Yes.” Castiel simply answered, breathing in the aroma of his tea. They had so many different flavours, but this one, so far, was the best.

“Are the two of you like, dating, or whatever?”

Castiel's eyebrow twitched, a muscular reaction to his amusement at Deans wording. “I believe in this case, it would be 'whatever,” he murmured, “Dating would imply we go outside of the bunker and simply enjoy each other’s company. The last time we left this place we came to save you and Sam. That certainly did _not_ go as planned.”

“True.” Having Balthazar save them was a hit to everyone's ego. If it weren't for that winged asshole they would have all been dead. Not to mention that saving the Winchesters lives didn’t really sound like a great ‘date’ to begin with. “But-“ Dean stumbled over his words for a moment. Sensitivity wasn’t his best characteristic, though this time he was really trying, for Castiel’s sake. “But the two of you are romantic together?”

“I have a feeling that you are trying to be cautious in your wording. Once again, romantic would be candle lit dinners and walks along the beach. Neither of which I have ever experienced.” Castiel could feel Deans agitation rising, so he took pity on the hunter. “We are in a complicated relationship, Gabriel and myself. I love him, just as he loves me.”

Deans shoulders sagged, and though there was clear relief, there was also something akin to regret on his features.

“Does this trouble you, Dean?”

“Huh-no! I mean, you can do whatever you want right? You’re a grown man-angel, and Gabriel is an adult too I suppose so-“ Dean was abruptly cut off as Castiel leant forwards and cupped the Winchesters face in his hands. Staring into the green eyes of his friend, Castiel’s words were slow and precise.

“My relationship with Gabriel is a strong one. One made for mates. But our flock is… lacking. There are spaces yet to be filled, and those whom we wish would join us are not yet ready. When they are, I am sure this will all make sense to you, Dean. Until then, if you have any questions please do ask, and I will endeavour to answer to the best of my abilities.”

“Uh… thanks Cas?” Dean muttered, pulling Castiel’s hands away from his face and promptly dropping them. Cas had always been weird with physical contact, but having just confirmed his and Gabriel’s relationship Dean didn’t think it was proper for Castiel to be touching him like that anymore.

‘Anymore?’ a voice in his head mocked. ‘When was it okay to begin with?’

With his fingers twitching Castiel managed to hold himself back from touching Dean once more. As a celestial being, a multi wavelength of energy and connections, he was patient. Dean needed time and Castiel would allow him that.

What was a few more years without a complete flock after aeons alone?

“Shouldn’t you go check on Gabe? Make sure he’s not planning to set the bunker on fire or something.” Deans tone was cut off, even though he was trying to joke around. It was painful for Castiel to listen to, he wanted to pull Dean into his arms and tell the hunter that _he_ is one of the additions they want for the flock.

But Castiel couldn’t.

Dean wasn’t ready for that yet, and Castiel was respectful. No matter how it hurt him.

Checking on Gabriel was a good idea however. His brother was sure to give him some of the affection that he so desired after Deans rejection.

Locating Gabriel was the hard part. Being human may have hindered him in some ways, but it had certainly helped him refine his sneaking skills. If he didn't want to be found you had no chance.

When Castiel finally stumbled upon his brother it was in a dusty old room that up until a few days ago had been locked. 

The Winchesters claimed that they'd never noticed a door there before, and after several attempts it appeared that only Gabriel or Castiel could open it.

In hindsight it was the perfect place for Gabriel to seek refuge. 

Without knocking, Castiel entered the room, only earning a glance in his direction. Gabriel appeared to be engrossed in some book. The pages were old, Castiel could tell that much from where he was standing. Animal skin, bound with string and handmade leather. Curious to find such an old relic, Castiel stepped forward, peering at the text.

"Is that-"

"Enochian." Gabriel confirmed, laying the book on the small desk he was hunched over, fingers tracing the characters. "When the boys entered this place the wards activated. Only those who knew of the room could find it. That, and the heavenly host as far as I can tell."

To create such wards meant there used to be a powerful presence within the bunker. Castiel guessed either a fae or another angel. No mortal would have this kind of power. 

"What does the book say?"

"Chicken Soup Recipes." Gabriel sighed. "I thought maybe I was rusty, but that is all it has. The other books in here need grace to activate them. Something we don't have the luxury of right now..."

With Gabriel’s Grace on strict lock down, and Castiel’s dwindling to nothingness, they couldn't afford to use what little they had between them on the books. What if it just turned out to be more recipes? When Gabriel had his abilities back he would indulge himself and read the books.

Castiel, sensing his brother’s melancholy, brushed the back of his hand against Gabriels face. "Come. Lay with me by the fire. There is no more you can do here."

Who was Gabriel to deny such an offer? Though he was of course suspicious of Castiel’s eagerness. “What happened?”

“I do not know what – “

“I may have been created at night, Castiel. But it was not last night. Something’s happened to make you suddenly oh so affectionate, and though I’m not complaining I would like to know the source of your sudden desire to be close to me.”

Castiel looked every part the kicked puppy, but Gabriel stared him down with ease. Who did Castiel think _invented_ that look anyway?

“I have spoken with Dean…” Castiel offered, quietly. His head was lowered, his gaze fixed firmly on the floor so he could escape the fierceness of Gabriel’s golden eyes. Not that it stopped the heaviness of his brother’s scrutiny. It was like a weight on his skin. The touch to his hair startled him, and blue glanced up to gold.

“Winchester still being stubborn, huh?”

“Yes…”

Gabriel stepped into Castiel’s space, his arms wrapping around Castiel’s broad shoulders as he pulled his brother into a hug. Fingers ran through the short strands of Castiel’s hair in what Gabriel prayed was a calming motion. To know that the Winchesters were a part of their flock, and to face rejection so personally, Castiel was holding himself together very well.

“Will you lay with me by the fire?” Castiel’s rough voice begged this time, his fingers clutching at Gabriel’s hips as he accepted the affection bestowed upon him.

“I will.”

With their fingers laced together, the pair walked to the fireplace, a few corridors and a floor away, no words spoken between them. It was times like this Gabriel was glad his brother knew him so well, and he was glad he knew Castiel’s needs just as well. Words were useless between them in this situation, it was the touch of skin on skin that would settle Castiel’s mind and ease his heart.

Separating for a moment to gather the cushions and blankets from the seats and sofa’s, Gabriel and Castiel re-joined as a mess on the floor. Together they used their hoard to make a small nest around them, one of comfort and familiar scents.

This way they could trick their bodies into believing a flock was complete. The blankets and cushions held mixed scents, old scents, but also recent ones. Scents of Sam, of Dean, of the four of them, even if it wasn’t used between them at the same time. By surrounding themselves in this fort of lies, they could calm their bodies. Their heartaches.

“Gabriel” Castiel breathed, his body arched over Gabriel’s, the blankets surrounding them, pulled up over them to hide them from the world.

“Castiel,” Gabriel purred from under his brother, his fingers running over the pale skin offered to him. Between their breath and the fire the heat of their nest was rising, sparking more passion between them as their scents mixed in the confined space.

Even without his Grace the scent of Castiel’s lust was obvious to Gabriel, making him arch off the floor.

Were his wings on this plane of existence they would be fanned out in submission, offering himself to Castiel utterly and completely. But for the time being his lowered eyes and small gasps would do just as well, causing Castiel to growl in return and nip at his lips in a dominant display of affection and desire.

Grace couldn’t be used between them to ignite each other, to spark the aches of lust and completion that they desired, the creation of an unbreakable bond, but the touch of bodies, the taste of skin and the ache after rocking together, that would satisfy them.

“Gabe-“ Clothes were still on and seeping with sweat, Castiel’s mouth a hard and constant pressure against his own, groans between them growing as their hips rocked together, Castiel’s hands just as hungry as his mouth in their exploration of Gabriel’s body.

Scratches and love bites, bruises and kisses.

Each one shared between them pushed them closer to the edge of completion. A fire was rising inside of their bodies, feeding off their love and burning hot between them.

“Cas-!” Gabriel was gasping into the kisses now, hands pulling and tugging, bruising and apologising in the same breath, chasing after the fire escaping him, wanting to hold onto the flames longer, watch them burn higher.

Gabriel’s vessel was burning up, making him feel things he had long since forgotten. Feelings that he didn’t think could ever touch him again.

With his nails digging into Castiel’s shoulder blades, Castiel’s face pressed into his arched neck, Gabriel screamed as he spilled himself between their burning bodies, legs tight as he pulled Castiel’s hips as close as possible to his own, rocking them tightly together as he rode out his pleasure.

The biting at his neck turned to soft kisses, the bruising hands on his hips to loving strokes. A few moments of them catching their breath, and Castiel was pulling back, once more hovering over Gabriel as he stared at his brother.

Ravished and tired, Gabriel looked utterly wonderful. Slowly Castiel lifted the blankets from around them, letting them fall to their hips.

Just as he suspected.

The fire lit up Gabriel’s features more than the light of heaven ever had. Golden skin and shimmering eyes, gleaming smile and flushed features. Earth had given this to Gabriel. Life had transformed him. Though it was hard, lonely and painful, this moment. The moment between them. The moment that Castiel looked upon his brother and **_truly_** felt. That was worth the pain, the hurt.

Because he loved Gabriel, and nothing could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Scorched Angel who helped me with this chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

Difficulties are meant to rouse, not discourage. The human spirit is to grow strong by conflict.

 

\--

  
"I uh... I didn't see you last night." Was Sam’s awkward morning greeting. The way his eyes trailed over Gabriel’s form was thought provoking to say the least. Concern, mixed with understanding, and a little bit of envy.

"I was with Cas." Was Gabriel’s easy answer. At this point it was easier to pretend that Sam wasn't a key aspect of their future flock. It was easier to ignore the hurt in his eyes and focus on the delicious golden pancakes in front of him instead.

"Oh."

Gabriel glanced up just in time to see Sam look away, rejection etched on his handsome dimpled features.

"Cas was upset." Hoping an explanation would reduce the sadness, Gabriel continued, "He'd spoken with Dean, and it didn't have the outcome he was hoping for."

Now Sam’s attention had been swiftly diverted. "What do you mean?" Maybe that wasn't such a good thing.

"Dean was asking Cas about our relationship. The answers he got weren't the ones he wanted, and Castiel isn't really the best at getting his point across." Gabriel shoved some pancake into his mouth, chewing loudly. "Look, my point is, Castiel was sad, and it's my duty to make him happy."

For a moment Sam seemed satisfied with his explanation. Until suddenly he wasn't. "There's something you're not telling me. I'm not a child, Gabe. I can handle whatever it is you wanna say!"

Wincing at the raised voice, Gabriel sighed down to his golden slices of sin. Sam never could leave anything alone could he? "Angels... Are fickle beings." Gabriel started, his eyes lifting to the ceiling, searching for the right words. "We like what we like, and we hold onto it. So when I tell you Angels mate for life, it literally means until the ends of time." Pressing his lips together, Gabriel’s gaze fell to Sam’s curious expression.

"When an Angel picks a mate, a bond is formed. Myself and Cas have that bond in place." Sam nodded in understand-ing, prompting Gabriel to continue. "But Angels can't survive with just one mate. So we have what is called a "flock". A flock usually consists of at least three, but can have as many as six. Any more than that and it's mainly fighting."

The way Sam’s eyebrows squished down against his eyes had Gabriel holding back his laughter. Poor confused mor-tal.

"When Dad made humans, Angels found it was easier to split their flock between humans and Angels."

"Why has this got anything to do with Dean?"

Tutting, Gabriel raised his eyebrow at Sam. "Because Dean is a potential flock mate." Watching the information sink into Sam’s head was far more amusing than it should have been. Confusion. Understanding. Embarrassment. "You see, the problem is, our flock should be made of four. Me, Castiel, Dean and..."

"Who?" Sam uttered, his voice stuck in his throat.

"You."

The feeling overcoming Sam was odd. Like sudden understanding and belonging, mixed with confusion and hurt that it had taken so long for him to realise. Now that Gabriel had mentioned it, the truth of the flock seemed glaringly ob-vious.

“Does-“ Sam coughed into his first, clearing the shaking from his voice. “Does Dean know this?” A shake of Gabriel’s head and Sam nodded in understanding. Dean wouldn’t warm up to the idea so quickly. Not just the fact that Castiel was a guy, but that there would be four of them, one of which was his own flesh and blood. Heck, the idea even left a bad taste in Sam’s mouth.

As if reading his thoughts, Gabriel’s fingers brushed against Sam’s, drawing his attention. “A flock becomes a family, closer than any blood ties. Angels don’t care about relations in a flock, they just care for their human’s happiness.”

“Angels might not care, but Dean does.”

“And you don’t?” Gabriel asked, curious eyes flickering over Sam’s features, looking for any hints of lies.

“I’ve been possessed by an Angel, y’know.” Matter of fact Sam seemed almost shy about his encounter with Gadreel. “Some things kinda stuck. Certain perspectives that I’ve not been able to change. That I don’t want to change.”

Reaching over, Gabriel placed a comforting hand on Sam’s knee, giving it a light squeeze. “What Gadreel did was wrong, but I’m glad that his consciousness managed to give you an insight into Angels.”

“Sometimes I… I just feel…”

Gabriel nodded in understanding. “You hadn’t given express permission Sam. Even if his intentions are good, the ex-perience will leave scars that aren’t so easy to heal.”

Sam huffed, rolling his eyes as his own drama. “You’ve gone through so much worse-“

“-That doesn’t make your suffering any less.” Gabriel’s eyes were firm, and the hand that had been comforting on Sam’s leg moved to cup the dimpled face. “I have been around for eons. I am bound to have had my fair share of mis-fortune. But that doesn’t make yours, or Dean’s, or any humans suffering less worthy than mine. You are right to feel dirtied, mistreated. And I shall do everything in my power to help you. Do not compare your sorrows with others, Sam. You are so much more than that.”

Sniffing, Sam rubbed his face, turning from Gabriel to compose himself. “Are you always so soft?”

“Only when it’s needed.” Teasing, Gabriel nudged Sam’s shoulder with his fist, standing from the table to clean his plate. “So any ideas on how to get Dean on board with our brilliant flock plan?”

“Maybe…” Sam made a thoughtful sound, pulling a face as he thought about their options. “Maybe Castiel would be the best person to make the first move? Dean has a major crush on him, and if we could get them together Castiel could ease Dean into the idea of being in a polygamous relationship.”

“It could work” Gabriel agreed. “Cas would be up for the idea, he’s always had an ache for Dean.”

“So, you work on getting Castiel to flirt, and I’ll work on getting Dean to notice it!” The excitement in Sam’s voice had Gabriel chuckling to himself. Though when large hands gripped hips he stilled.

“I like your laugh.” Were Sam’s soft words. “And thank you for sharing it with me.” A kiss was pressed to the back of Gabriels head, intimate yet not pushing. “We’ll get this to work, Gabe. And you’ll laugh again, I promise.”

With his response caught in his throat, Gabriel turned just as Sam left the room, eyes wide and heart beating wildly in his chest.

Yeah. Maybe this would work.

When Gabriel found the angel he was in the library, lounged on one of the plush leather chairs, book close to his face as he read the words, entranced.

Slipping into the chair practically on top of Castiel, Gabriel plucked the book from his brothers fingers. Said brother frowned, levelling an unimpressed stare at Gabriel. “Yes?”

“I have a plan.”

“I won’t convince Sam you’ve died in the shower again, Gabriel.” Was the sighed reply.

“Not a prank plan!” Laughing, Gabriel smacked the book against Castiel’s chest. “A flock plan!”

This really did pique Castiel’s interest. Grabbing the book from Gabriel, Castiel let it drop to the floor with a ‘clunk’. Pulling Gabriel so he was fully in his lap, Castiel brushed some golden hair from his face. “What plan?”

“You and Dean. Sam is pretty much on board with the theory of things, so I can slowly work him up, but Dean is the issue here. And you and Dean have that ‘Profound Bond’ thing going on.” Yeah he was a little jealous, it was more than he would ever get with Castiel, the flock bond stretched far but not that far. Still, he wanted to bring his flock togeth-er, and if that meant he had to pull on a new set of strings, so be it.

“I see?” It was more a question than a statement, and Gabriel rolled his eyes as his clueless brother.

“You flirt with Dean. Start a relationship with him. Then drop in the idea that maybe we’d work out better altogether.”

Concern took over Castiel’s features, and his hands gently cupped the sides of Gabriel’s face. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Gabriel, you are not well. It pains me to point out your flaws but your mental capabilities are very limited in your current state-“

“I’ve got Sam.” Gabriel tried to ease Castiel’s worry, his hands covering the larger ones cupping his face. “And if all else fails, maybe it would be a good thing to have your touch limited to me? I need to learn to survive without you always at my side. And I think Dean needs to learn that it’s okay for the support you’re offering.”

With a sigh, Castiel pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s, blue blinking in thought.

“You are sure that you want to do this?”

“Yeah.” Gabriel breathed. “I’m sure.”

“Okay.” Castiel murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Gabriel’s lips. “But if it gets too much I shall step in. You are my top priority in your condition, Gabriel. I want to make that clear.”

“Sweet.” Gabriel teased, cheeky grin back in place. “Now how about we make the most of our last night together be-fore you go woo the Winchester?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much http://scorchedangel.tumblr.com/ who was a star reading over this for me! You're so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr - http://tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com/
> 
> Beta'd by one of my lovely follows, thanks dear!


End file.
